


Petty

by covalentbonds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), He also goes after what he wants, He is raging, He wants Keith, Keith get your shit together, Kissing, Lance is a petty hoe and he will make Keith listen to him, M/M, Pining, Poor Hunk, S4 outtake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: "Lance, where are you off to?" Hunk questioned his friend, as Lance marched away to ..somewhere, looking as if he was going to kill someone.Lance turned wildly to him, his eyes blazing."I'm going to either suck Keith's dick so hard, his brain comes out or tie him up in his bed and ride him till his dick falls off and what that means is basically that little shit is going nowhere ever again. Ever."__________________________________________________________Lance Sanchez' gets pissed off at what Keith Kogane is doing and decides to show him why.





	Petty

Lance breathes in and stretches his arms, up and then exhales slowly bringing them down, easily touching the ground, with his palms.   
He goes down on one knee and then goes through the Surya Namaskar, his warm up.  
He does that four times, and then starts his routine of Yoga.

His mind soon slips into the state where he doesn't really has to think about, what he's doing. So he starts thinking about his real problem.  
Keith.  
Keith fucking Kogane.  
Keith, who has _temporarily_ , and Lance emphasizes on temporarily, joined the blades of Marmora.

He doesn't really care about anything else right now. And he's not obligated to. For you see, Lance is a lot of things.  
Cute, funny and kind of stupid, maybe. But he's not that stupid.

He knows what he feels for Keith Kogane. And while he's no writer, if he had to really say it,  _really, really_ say it.Then:   
Keith makes him feel like he's on the edge of a cliff, all the time. His legs, his body, his soul wants to take the leap but his mind is a stubborn bitch. His mind says, he would probably punch you, or, like his brain will automatically trigger itself into forgetting Lance forever.  
'Lance who? Cargo pilot?' [ _see Shiro's first-in-the-list-of-many rescue™_ ]

Getting back to his feelings. Fuck. He remembers the first time he had seen Keith, in their shared class of Advanced Calculus. Keith had shown up late, with his stupid red jacket and his stupid mullet and his stupid pretty face that made a shudder of want go through him.  
Lance was attracted to strong, pretty things. Keith was strong and pretty.  
Very strong, he thinks, gulping and remembering the next time he had seen Keith in his defense class.  
Their instructor had wanted to show a simple 'throw over the shoulder' move or whatever it was called and had called Keith up for a demonstration.  
Big mistake. Very big mistake.  
Keith had planted his legs in the middle of the mat, with a smirk and waited for the instructior to rush at him. Then he had bent down low, put an arm under the thigh of the instructor and straight out chucked him across the room.

That was when Lance knew he was fucked. Because he was halfway hard and probably a little in love. So in true Lance fashion, he had decided to approach his problem head on.  
He had went up to Keith after the class started filing out and put out an arm.  
"Lance Sanchez'. Nice to meet you, what you did there was absolutely badass."  
And.  
And that motherfucking bitch. That hijo de puta, that little shit. He had looked Lance up and down and then snorted. Snorted, Lance screams in his brain, like he was some two bit fangirl that wanted the bad boy to fuck her against the show- _Oh. Oh. He was._  
That was sad. Well. He had backtracked. Can't really be all that.  
Gay it down, he thought. And so he had scowled and said.  
"Just you wait Keith Kogane, I'm going to beat you." And then turned his tail and fled.

Present Lance thinks, that was a little stupid. But overall, he did like their rivalry. It was a fun dynamic. Keith made his blood boil with all his _Keithness_ and with the rivalry taking up his mind, he couldn't really think about what else he wanted to do.  
No sir, no time for getting fucked against the wall when you're in an inter stellar war fighting against a 10,000 year old enemy in colourful lions.  
But that's all blown to shits.  
Because Keith like a dumb little hoe, has left said team.  
Keith who belongs in this team more than any other. Well that may be unfair, he thinks with a grimace. But certainly more than Lance.  
For fucks sake, Keith was the one that led them to the Blue Lion. He can't believe the boy he is pining for is a conspiracy theorist.  
His mom always did say that Lance had a thing for the weird ones.

 _Tsk, tsk_ he thinks to himself.  
_How far you have fallen_ , because look pining is not his thing. Lance does not pine. He doesn't look at his love interest from far away and sighs wistfully like he is in a Jane Austen novel.

No. Just no. Lance is the kind of bitch that goes for what he wants. Always. He remembers, before the garrison. Back in his hometown, in Cuba, junior year of highschool, he had a crush on their school's quarterback.  
How cliche, he can almost hear the invisible readers of his life say. But what he says back to those invisible readers is.

_A cliche only becomes a cliche because there lies some merit in the idea._

Said football quarterback was hunky, sexy, and actually pretty smart.

And like all highschools across the world probably, had all the girls wrapped across his fingers. But Lance Sanchez' didn't give a shit. He had deemed that boy as his.  
So he chased poor James around the school, talking to him, getting to know him and hitting on him.  
And the after one major game, where the captain of the cheerleading squad had almost planted one on James,which nope. Didn't that pequeña perra get his dibs claim?  
So he cornered James in the locker room after everyone had emptied it, got on his knees and pulled down his pants.  
And gave him the best fucking blowjob of his life. He probably killed Little James.  
Later with a little cum on his lips, he had looked up at his man. And said.  
"You're taking me out on a date on Monday, Si? Seven-o-clock. Pick me up from my place?"             Then zipped his pants back up, patted his thigh and left. Poor James was too shocked to react. 

But he was there on Monday.

See thats how Lance Sanchez' was. Insecure but not _this_ , he thinks _this disgusting, pining mess_.  
Which Keith had turned him into. It was annoying him. It was making him clench his teeth too tight and sometimes he wanted to scratch his nails against Keith's pretty little face and hiss.  
At other times, he wanted Keith to rest his head in Lance's lap and let him pet his stupid mullet.

Keith Kogane was making him restless and mad.  
And a restless and mad Lance was never good for anyone.  
So he needed to figure out shit. Fast. Before he turned into a hissing, nail scratching, blood-drawing person.

He thought oh fuck, as he his concentration broke and he fell from his handstand. It was already starting.  
Now, he couldn't be blamed for what he did, drama queen Lance had arisen. These people had seen nothing as of yet.   
Keith was dead.  
  


* * *

 

"Lance, where are you off to?" Hunk questioned his friend, as Lance marched away to ..somewhere, looking as if he was going to kill someone.  
Lance turned wildly to him, his eyes blazing.  
"I'm going to either suck Keith's dick so hard, his brain comes out or tie him up in his bed and ride him till his dick falls off and what that means is basically that little shit is going nowhere ever again. Ever."

Hunk's eyes looked they would come out of their sockets and start dancing.  
"What?!" He screamed as Lance strode away.  
"Lance! LANCE!"

Pidge came out a minute after.  
"I'm bored, Matt, Allura and Shiro are there with Lotor and even the blades have left them alone because it was getting so…Hunk? Hunk, ohmygod don't faint on me."

* * *

 

Kolivan, looks at his little temporary charge as he tries to attack him. The cub is skilled. Quite skilled. But he gets distracted easily.  
"Your leaders are certainly…" He thinks of a better word than crazy, but he really can't come up with any.

The princess and the former champion are quite daring and skilled but mostly crazy. Well, the whole Blade thinks all of the paladins are crazy. But those two more than the others.It's like they feed on pep talks and shit encouragement, in the words of his underlings. 

Kolivan isn't that kind of a leader. He thanks the universe, he isn't.

  
Keith looks at him and smirks.  
"Well, they're spirited." Kolivan decides on that.  
One of his underlings, Svennah, fighting with her leading officer looks back at them.  
"They're not spirted, they're frakin mad!" Then she ducks under her opponents sword and goes back to her fight.  
Rist'an, his main communications officer and her sister Kaisha who are practicing long ranged fighting around them also yell something.  
Kolivan sighs. Underlings are loud and they have a lot of opinions. Like this one.  
Keith opens his mouth, probably to defend his leaders when suddenly the door to the training room opens and the blue-er red paladin? -He doesn't keep track of them now- strides in.

The boy is dressed in what looks to be his nightwear which is not appropriate for the training room but he seemingly has his bayard with him.  
He also screams. Quite loudly.  
" _KEITH FUCKING KOGANE_."  
Keith's eyes widen and his mouth kind of unhinges.  
Svennah, Rist'an, and Kaisha immediately gather behind Kolivan.  
Svennah mutters. "That's one pissed off mate, what did this cub do?" Rist'an and Kaisha nod, looking a little frightened.  
Kaisha seizes Kolivan's arm.  
"I think we should leave, leader."  
.. She's right. Kolivan knows the intensity of a Galra mate. (whether the same species or not)  
They rip away everything in between that's keeping them from their mate and Kolivan wants no part in that.  
He looks at Keith solemnly and wishes his charge, good luck and then quickly leaves with the rest of his comrades. 

* * *

 

Keith knows something is wrong. Or well, something is about to go wrong. He has never seen Lance so pissed. Oh, he has seen Lance angry. But not pissed. Pissed carries personal implication.  
Keith hasn't done anything to make Lance angry. He thinks. Probably.  
"Lance." He tries to interrupt, ask what's wrong because it looks like Lance is going to eat him alive, and he doesn't want that. Not in the cannibalism sort of way anyway. And this is not a good time to think of the other way. Nope.  
" _SHUT UP._ " Lance screams and then screams again and then throws his bayard down angrily and stares at him.   
"What's wrong?" Keith attempts again.  
"EVERYTHING IS WRONG, QUE MIERDA KEITH? QUE MIERDA?"  
"You're so annoying, so infuriating, so hot-headed.."  
Oh, Keith thinks, and faces down. He doesn't know what he has done now. What he has ruined for them he already left the team, what more-  
"So stupid, so self sacrificial, so kind, so amazing, so talented, so crazy." Lance finishes his sentence and Keith's neck snaps up.  
What? …What? Keith's brain can't function. Error 504, what you're searching for has probably been moved. To another galaxy.  
And then Lance throws himself forward, wraps his hands around Keith and stars bawling.  
Not crying, not tearing up. Straight out wailing, sobbing and what the fuck is happening here? What part is Keith missing? Is this some prank?  
"Keith, Dios mio. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith."  
Lance is keening and crying into his neck. But Keith is not here. His brain has left him. Knock again tomorrow, gentlemen.

"Keeei-ith." His voice cracks in between and some of Keith's brain functions come online. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Lance and questions.  
"Lance..?"  
Lance stars crying loudly again, and oh shit. Keith has broken this beautiful human being and now everyone is going to kill him. Hell, he's going to kill himself.  
"Keith." Lance says finally. Like he can say everything by saying Keith's name. Which, he is not Groot and Keith is not Rocket and that doesn't work.  
Keith sighs softly and sits down, slowly bringing Lance down with him. And fuck _the world honestly_  
Because Lance curls into his lap, as they sit down and just sits there with his face buried in Keith's neck.  
Keith's dick is a horrid, dumb thing. He thinks of the grossest thing he can as fast as he can. Iverson in leopard tights. Ugh. That worked too well.  
Well, he hopes Lance has had enough time to gather his thoughts and tell him whatever the fuck is happening while Keith was having his libido crisis.  
And he has.  
Lance backs away a little and doesn't meet his eyes. His cheeks are red.  
But still, he speaks.  
"…Keith." He says and pauses.  
"Keith fucking Kogane, I think you're a stupid fucking fuck who doesn't fucking see anything. Because I have been in love with you for the longest time. And, and you can't leave me. El burro sabe mas que tu. You're such a dumb dumb and if you ever try to sacrifice your life for any of us again, I will lock you up. You're also quite hot and I like your mullet.That's all."  
Then he daintily folds his arms over his legs and looks up at Keith.  
"…You like my mullet?" Keith says.  
Lance's eyes widen as he angrily opens his mouth.  
"You-hmppphgff.."  
Keith has never been a thinker. Instincts. Everyone has said he has amazing instincts. His instincts are telling him to kiss the life out of Lance. So he does.  
Pushes him down on the mat, cages him between his arms and kisses him ruthlessly slow. Trying to convey everything he never could through his words.  
When they come up for breath, Lance looks into his eyes.  
And says. "Wow."  
Keith is feeling pretty wow.  
"Uh..I um.." But apparently words still haven't found him.  
"It's okay." Lance says reassuringly. "You don't have to say it back.."  
"I want to." Keith kisses him again and then mutters a very soft 'I love you' against his lips.  
Half an hour later, in midst of kissing and muttering insults at each other, Lance suddenly stops.  
"Keith." He says. Keith who is bruisng a purple hickey, in Lance's neck doesn't really want to stop. "Keith." He says again.  
"Lance." Keith replies, groaning.  
"You're my leader, Keith. I know, this personal discovery shit is important to you. Which. Fine. I get it. Or maybe I don't. Because I don't want you to go away anywhere or leave me at all. But, self discovery and journeys, I think I understand that a little bit. But you should know, that after all this, you're coming back here and leading us. Shiro knows that, all of us know that. I'm your right hand man Keith. Not Shiro's. You're my leader. And if my leader wants to find himself through some Ninja spy work, that's cool with me. But you're coming back to me. To us. To Voltron. You're my leader and you're my paladin." Lance is staring at him with so much love that Keith doesn't know what to do. 

Keith drops his head onto Lance's chest.  
"…Are you crying?.."  
"…N-no." But his eyes are red as he faces Lance again.  
"Okay." He says, kissing Lance's lips.  
"Okay." Eyes. "Okay." Forehead.  
"I _am_ your leader sharpshooter. But I need to learn how to be a good one, and till then you can help Shiro, right?" Keith is almost smirking down at him.  
"Of course." Lance mutters, looking towards the side, suddenly embarrassed.  
"What are you embarrassed about now? After confessing to me and basically space marrying me?" Keith teases.  
" _I HAVE NOT SPACE MARRIED YOU, DIRTY MULLETHEAD_." Lance shrieks.  
"I thought you liked my mullet." Keith's eyes are warm.  
"..Nope don't remember.."  
This time, his eyes widen.  
"Oh you're not doing that to me again, you jackass."  
Lance smirks at him.  
"Doing what?"  
Keith angrily kisses him and Lance, Lance is quite okay with that. 

* * *

  
Later when Hunk can't look them in the eye at the dining table, Keith kicks Lance and raises his eyebrows. Lance splutters.  
"What?"  
"Why is Hunk behaving so weirdly?"  
"…Well I might have said that I was going to either suck your dick so hard that your brain came out or tie you up and then ride you till your dick fell off so you wouldn't be able to leave…"  
Keith's eyes look like saucers. He takes a moment or two to breathe. Lotor is here, somewhere, so his top priority in the blade is dead for right now.  
"Well..I will take you up on that offer." Keith slowly leans into Lance and whispers.  
Lance smiles at him, with teeth, looking like the cat who just got the canary.  
"Okay." He says sweetly.

Keith is probably going to die. He doesn't really mind at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> One. Not edited. Point out my mistakes, I will correct them later. Two, I haven't seen s4, I don't care. I got a basic summary and just knew I had to write this. Lance going after his man is my eternal kink. I'm a horrible writer though so I beg someone else to take this concept and write it nicely. Please.  
> Three, as a bilingual person who's native tongue is not English, I can understand how shitty Google translations are and how annoying it is to see your language used incorrectly. So please scold me for my mistakes and help me correct them Spanish speakers. 
> 
> Four... I love Keith and Lance. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a Kudos, it warms my cold dead soul. Also should I write a smutty outtake to this. Where Lance infact does ride Keith until Keith can't even think of getting up? I'd like to...but tell me if I 'shouldnt.


End file.
